mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Chat Room Timings
Chat rooms are one of the key features of Mystic Messenger where the player gets to interact with the other characters in the game. An open chat room will last until the next timing when another chat room will open. Should that happen, the player will not be able to participate in the expired chat room unless they use 5 hourglasses to make the chat room available again. After getting a first ending, all chats can be replayed through the "Chat History" page in the History section. On the right side of each chat room, there are two buttons: #The top button, containing a single speech bubble, replays the non-participating version of the chat room #The bottom button, containing two speech bubbles, replays the participating version of the chat room Either one of them will have a lock button depending on the player's participation. Both versions of the chat room can be available via two methods: #Purchase the chat room for 5 hourglasses if missed during a playthrough #In a second playthrough, access the chat room on time if obtaining the participating version, skip the chat room if obtaining the non-participating version Only responses that the player selected in a playthrough of the game will be available. See also: Endings Prologue The prologue can be played at any time of the day due to the fact that the 1st Day has the most chats out of the eleven days. However, it is important to note that the time factor still exists. Depending on what time the player starts the game, they might not be able to get 100% on the first day. Note: SM = Story Mode, formerly known as Visual Novel Day 1 Casual Story Days 2-4 Day 2= |-| Day 3= |-| Day 4= |-| Day 5 (Bad Ending) = Deep Story Days 2-4 Day 2= |-| Day 3= |-| Day 4= |-| Day 5 (Bad Ending) = Another Story Day 1= |-| Day 2= |-| Day 3= |-| Day 4= |-| Day 5= |-| Day 6= |-| Day 7= |-| Day 8= |-| Day 9= |-| Day 10= |-| Day 11= Yoosung's Route Day 5 = |-| Day 6 = |-| Day 7 = |-| Day 8 = |-| Day 9 = |-| Day 10 = Zen’s Route Day 5 = |-| Day 6 = |-| Day 7 = |-| Day 8 = |-| Day 9 = |-| Day 10 = Jaehee's Route Day 5 = |-| Day 6 = |-| Day 7 = |-| Day 8 = |-| Day 9 = |-| Day 10 = Jumin's Route Day 5 = |-| Day 6 = |-| Day 7 = |-| Day 8 = |-| Day 9 = |-| Day 10 = 707's Route Day 5 = |-| Day 6 = |-| Day 7 = |-| Day 8 = |-| Day 9 = |-| Day 10 = Day 11 After Ending Once the player has obtained a character's Good Ending, they will be able to unlock their After Ending for 20 hourglasses. All progress saved will be saved in the Extra -> Chat History pathway from the Main Screen. Christmas Special 2016 DLC Christmas Eve= |-| Christmas= Christmas: Ending Specific chats Yoosung= |-| Zen= |-| Jaehee= |-| Jumin= |-| 707= |-| Unknown= |-| Bad= Valentines Day After Endings Once the player has obtained a characters good ending they may unlock the Valentines Day After Endings for 20 HG each, these can be played anytime and it won't be accepted; even if the After Endings aren't bought. April Fool's DLC Category:Gameplay Category:Message